True Darkness
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: It was a strange feeling; it was both warm and cold. Yuto embraced the warmth with open arms; it was like a flame of hope and light amidst the darkness around him. However, there was also the bitter cold...and a dark whisper that came with that cold... This is simply a short drabble of chapters on the Yu's counterparts and their mental experiences with the darkness inside them.
1. Yuto

**This just came to me for no reason at all. I blame the plot bunnies (I both love and hate bunnies, especially the ones who play chess and whatnot). In my opinion, this is probably what really happened in Yuya's head when he was electrocuted into Berserk Mode in episode 87...although, then again, maybe not. Your choice.**

 **I do not own Yugioh Arc V.**

* * *

The air felt warm and cold, a strange yet comforting feeling. Yuto chuckled slightly at this; it wasn't a new feeling to him. Actually, he experienced it many, _many_ times before.

It was a peculiar phenomenon, a paradox of the senses, for his senses...yet it existed. It was an entity of its own, flowing through his body, through his mind. This feeling, this _strange, unusual feeling_ was overwhelming; he didn't know if that was a great thing or not, but he was slowly lured into it.

He didn't mind the warmth; instead, he embraced it with all his heart. It was like a fire, a bright, beautiful fire, giving its glow and light to its people. It filled them with hope; it filled _him_ with hope. But of what, he didn't know.

He didn't want this comforting warmth to ever go away. It was so addicting, so nice and sweet for his senses. But it had other plans for him...

It wasn't long before he suddenly felt a sharp nip on his face, making him open his eyes in reluctance. The warmth was fading away fast, being replaced by a cold, an emotionless, bitter cold.

He shivered in a noticeable manner and turned his face away from it, but the cold came from all sides around him. It shrieked; he closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would go away soon.

 _ **"It won't be long, now."**_ There was a whisper, soft yet icy. There was an undertone of tranquil rage in it as well, making Yuto's hackles rise. He looked around his surroundings, but they was nothing around him except darkness and the cold blowing in his face.

"Who are you?" He called out, but his voice was only carried off into the howl of a sudden wind. Yuto rubbed his sleeves, hoping to keep some warmth in his body. There was none to keep.

The voice chuckled at this, its voice creating loud waves of wind at the purple-haired boy. _**"Such a simple question. Who do you think I am...XYZ?"**_

At that moment, Yuto noticed the darkness being lifted by a red glow. The winds changed at the lighter scenery; they grew less fierce, but the boy then felt a dark pressure against him. It was very oppressing; the pressure threatened to crush his body and whatever was left of his sanity.

It was getting painful to even breathe; Yuto couldn't handle it anymore.

"Stop...please...STOP!"

There was nothing. Then, a wicked cackle echoed through the air before the pressure lifted, leaving the boy motionless on the ground, struggling to even breathe. His eyes widened as the red light around him brightened even more.

 _ **"Pitiful. I've expected more from you, XYZ."**_ The voice returned, even louder than before. It carried venom and anger in its tone, and Yuto could swear for a split second that there was a crimson eye, watching him from above. _**"Nevertheless, there is still some work that needs to be done. And you, XYZ, still have a huge part to play for the meantime."**_

Yuto tried to get to his feet, but his body failed him. He supported himself barely on his elbows as he looked up in the air, which grew even brighter by the second. He gasped. "What do you want from me? What are your goals?"

After a few moments, the pressure returned once more, even stronger than before. Yuto was forced down by it, feeling the excruciating sensation of suffocation again. The cold he felt before also blew, increasing his discomfort to another level.

 _ **"Why should you know my purpose? You are only a part, a piece of a puzzle."**_ The voice, no, a loud howl was heard from the air. Yuto couldn't scream from the intensity of the sound; his voice was nearly gone.

The unearthly howl continued, its rage increasing rapidly with each word. _**"You** ** _are only an XYZ piece, and soon, you will fit in the puzzle. And so will they. It is their destiny, their only purpose! And then, they will all see who the_ true ruler of the worlds should be...once I bathe everything in FIRE!"**_

At that moment, a great animalistic roar sounded through everything, a roar that shook Yuto's body and the ground beneath him with an earth-shattering intensity. It gave off a wave of pure rage and destruction; the boy could do nothing as it rippled through his already unsteady form again and again. His eyes started to glow with a bright bluish-white light as the pain surged through him...

 _ **"Don't you see? This is what you were destined for! Feel it coursing through you...my rage, my anger, this is your true power! Let it overwhelm and consume you. Let it extinguish everything in sight! Let there be nothing left ...except utter destruction!"**_

"No... _no..._ "

 _ **"You can't fight it, boy! Neither of you could! No matter what you do, no matter where you go, I am still here! I still exist! That means you...are still me."**_

" _No...NO..."_

 _ **"YOU cannot escape me! YOU ARE ME!"**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A scream came out of Yuto's throat as his eyes glowed repeatedly, a scream that wasn't his. He felt another presence nearby, a familiar presence close to him.

His mind stopped at the realization; it was Yuya screaming, not him.

The red eye appeared before him once more, its white pupil staring at the boy. It squinted for a bit at him before it glared darkly. _**"Cry and shout all you like. It won't make a difference. It's only a matter of time for both of you, XYZ, and...Pendulum of Ruin. You'll see soon enough and you will all agree with me...but for now, let me demonstrate some of my power to the world..."**_

Everything immediately went black.

* * *

 **And that was it. Short but...dark. Yeah, I really do love messing with the protagonist (and his counterparts)...if you want me to do one for the other counterparts, lemme know, Okay? I dunno if I will...but I might. :)**

 **Poor Yuto...poor, poor Yuya...**


	2. Yugo

**Wow...I've never expected the story to be this popular...oh, well, here's** **another part of True Darkness! This time, we have Yugo...yeah, this is gonna be hard, considering the personality of the banana boy.**

 **So, in the end, each counterpart will have a slightly different experience/reaction to the darkness inside them. This reaction will be the catalyst to their Berserk Mode, and this one is gonna be a little tricky. In the end, I came up with this. It was really hard and challenging, but I hope you like it! :)**

 **This will be a four-shot, and the order I'm going is Yuto, Yugo, Yuri (yes, even this guy), and Yuya. Why did I put Yuya last? Simple: he's the main character, his Berserk Mode is noticeably different from the others, he has a weaker sanity than the rest of his counterparts (except Yuri), etc. So, his experience/reaction to the darkness is gonna be...special... ;D**

 **As for my other story Voice of Freedom, I'm still working on it. It will be on a slight hiatus (probably just a couple of weeks) until after I finish this story, okay? I'm writing out the duel (which is crazy difficult), so I'm gonna write and finish this so I can have more time with writing the duel and fleshing it out. Besides, I want to explore this a little more.**

 **Btw, reviews are at the bottom. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Yugo was furious, very furious. He was angry because of something...specifically, because of someone. He was angry because of _him,_ that one person who took his best friend away.

He hardly noticed the fact that he was speeding down the lower regions of the Tops, zooming past the streetlights and the large apartments that decorated the sides of the streets. He didn't see the people that he brushed past, some becoming annoyed and yelling at him while others giving him a more concerned look.

However, he did notice the dead end ahead of him that he was fast approaching, so he stopped his Duel Runner and snarled.

"Dead end." The two words escaped from his mouth with venom. He looked at the rooftops with a dark glare, searching for that one person.

Nobody was there. His blood boiled.

Giving a sharp U-turn, Yugo raced down the other way and took a side road, his fury starting to rise after each second.

He will find him, the one who kidnapped Rin. He will pay for this. He will pay for taking her away...he will _pay_...

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his chest and nearly made him yelp out in pain. He abruptly stopped his Duel Runner again, clutching his chest through his white suit. His anger subsided for a moment as the pain slowly ebbed away, leaving him breathless for a few moments.

"What...was...that?" Yugo gasped slightly, taking his hand away. He felt this pain before once, back when he had fought _him_. The mere thought of the guy returning to his dimension, _leaving_ him at the stadium and _taunting_ him on the truck made his anger return once more. He won't let him to get away with this...

However, a bright glow caught him from the corner of his eye. He looked down and noticed his deck, specifically, one card in particular. He picked it up; his eyes gave a curious look at it.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon..."

 ** _"It's been a while...Synchro."_** Yugo's eyes widened as he whipped his head around his surroundings in a rapid motion, only to notice a complete darkness filling everything in sight. He grew a little scared at a realization, ignoring the cold whisper that flooded his ears earlier.

"Have I gone blind?" The dumb question made a strong wind blow in his face, making him shield it with his helmet and visor. The darkness around him began to illuminate into a dark red; a low rumbling growl was heard from behind his Duel Runner, making Yugo turn around in fear.

 _ **"Such a foolish question...although, I shouldn't be surprised."**_ The dark voice returned, sporting more unadulterated fury and resentment in its undertone. Yugo didn't pick it up; he looked around his crimson surroundings, hoping to find the source of the speaker.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The banana-haired boy shouted before receiving another gust of air in his face, making him lower his head as the winds continued their ferocity. He didn't like this place, wherever he was; he had to get out of there.

 _ **"Why should I answer you of all people?"**_ The voice returned with a shout, barely containing its rage on the poor boy. _**"You're just like the others, always asking the same question. You're just like him, the person you've been searching for."**_

Yugo stiffened at the sudden implication of the hidden entity's words. "Him? I'm nothing like him! He took my friend away! He's my enemy!"

A condescending laugh was his response; Yugo glared at the air. Another gust of wind blew at his face, even stronger than the previous two. It whipped at his body; he could barely cling to his Duel Runner and not get blown off of it by the force.

 _ **"You have more in common with him than you think, Synchro!"**_ The howl exclaimed, making the scarlet surroundings around him even brighter than before. **_"Whether you like it or not, by your true nature, you two are the same! There is no escaping that fact! But...it'll all be over and done with soon. You will come to accept this truth, Synchro. Then, you will come and accept...me."_**

Yugo struggled to look up as the gale continued its rage on him; he could've sworn that he spotted a large red eye in the sky for a second. His mind went blank with fear at the thought; the voice laughed loudly at this.

 _ **"It doesn't matter if you're Synchro, XYZ, or anything else, you are still a part of me. You are...destruction."**_ Yugo struggled to hear the voice over the winds that covered his ears; he did notice the anger that continued to rise with it. **_"_** _ **That is your true destiny, your true purpose! There is no escaping this fate for any of you, so you might as well face it! In fact, let me give you a mere taste of my power..."**_

Yugo was quite afraid of whatever this...thing was, but the situation for him suddenly became much worse. The winds were very steady in their assault on his bike, but it was nothing compared to the sharp pain that suddenly circulated in his chest once more. It felt like a fierce fire, a torturous heat that was burning him, burning inside of him.

It was excruciating; he curled his arms around his chest and pleaded the voice to stop. The voice didn't respond, not just _yet._

His eyes flashed a bright green light after a few moments as he screamed in pain. It was too much for him; the darkness took note of this and roared as well.

 ** _"Now, find and decimate your enemies, Synchro!"_** The voice bellowed, its tone sounding more like a wild unearthly roar that shook the earth. _**"Crush them! Destroy them! Let there be nothing left! Use this power, my power...and eradicate everything in your sight!"**_

"Des...troy...him..." Yugo muttered lowly, his eyes flashing between normal and a bright glow. A large crimson eye appeared in the atmosphere above the boy and his duel runner, its white pupil staring straight at him. A black aura emanated from the eye and rushed to the boy and his bike, enveloping him in a dark veil.

 _ **"Destroy...everything..."**_

Outside of his mind, Yugo screamed into the sky as a feeling of electricity surged through his body; his eyes whited out into a greenish-white glow. His card no longer glowed.

* * *

 **And that's it! Yugo was...so...hard...I feel like I failed at this. :( Then again, I'm extremely picky when I write my stories, so it's just my own fault that I feel that way. :/**

 **Anyway, if this was lamer, short, or repetitive in some way, lemme know, okay? Here are the reviews:**

 _ **To Cipi127: I'm glad you like it. I was kinda disappointed at the lack of Berserk Yu's stories (except Phantom Flickering Gundam-Ryu's story True Summoning, you should check his/her story out), so I'm writing one. Hope this chapter was good. :)**_

 _ **To ShadowFire10: Yeah, Roger did say something along those lines. However, he was focused on what he thought was Yuya's true nature (episode 71, where Yuya went into BM for like five seconds and then snapped out of it, but kept the serious demeanor for the rest of the duel), he didn't discover Yuya's BM until he was actually shocked into it. Roger even said that Yuya gave an even better performance than he had ever expected, proving that he wasn't aware of Yuya's BM before then. Although, it is true that once he is in Stage 4 of BM, Yuya's anger reaches to a point where it is completely primal and makes him impervious to any reasoning. Therefore, his BM/whatever is controlling him is not human in any way. It's much worse than that. As for Yuri, he's in the next chapter. his experience will be quite...unique.**_

 _ **To Ghostkid33: Yeah, of all the YGO franchise and their incarnations/creations of the protagonist's darkness or abilities, Yuya's (and his counterpart's) darkness is probably, in my opinion, the most dangerous and horrifying in terms of implications and limits. Although, I don't know if I can actually say that because I haven't seen 5Ds at all (except the tenth-anniversary franchise movie, but that's for another time). And you're right about Yuya: his emotional state is a wreck, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Same for his counterparts (except Yuri, he'll probably love it). Anyway, here is Yugo's chapter. Hope it was okay...**_

 **Also, like I said, each counterpart will have a different experience/reaction with the darkness. Yuto had his senses warped, Yugo felt a wind blowing in his face...wow, that sounded lamer out loud than in my head.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, Yugo had a hidden fear that the darkness in him exploited: his fear that he and Yuri were somehow the same. This fear is not explicitly (or implicitly) stated in the show, but it does fit with the Destruction/Creation theory. If the four Yu's are all part of a destructive entity, then they are also a part of/similar to each other in some way. Sure, the show has explored and focused on their differences (such as their personalities, their homes, their summoning methods), but sometimes, the real twist is when two things are the same, not different.**

 **However, this is just a story, a story that explores things that the show hasn't revealed (or will probably never reveal). It is all mere speculation, nothing too important. In the future, the show could do something that could contradict this story, so don't flame me for that. Plus, it's kinda fun writing this (even if it about darkness). :P**

 **Also, the wind thing came from the fact that I remembered that Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was a Wind-Attribute monster...welcome to my weird mind.** **And of course, only Yugo would think that he had gone blind in a situation like this...I also was gonna add a Yugo/Fusion joke in here, but I didn't really think it would fit with the "voice's" personality, so I left it out.**

 **Please review/follow/fav! Yuri is up next...**


	3. Yuri

**Well, here is chapter 3! And this one is with our little pink cabbage, Yuri!**

 **Now, this is gonna be tricky...despite his few appearances, Yuri is a pretty complex character. However, after a little study, one could narrow down to his main traits: his sadism, his sense of superiority, and his absolute loyalty to Professor Leo. So, with this in mind, his experience with the darkness will be quite interesting to see.**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter 3! Hopefully, this one will stick with everything...**

* * *

It didn't take long for Yuri to evade the foolish Synchro duelist. A simple jump was all it took to make him raving mad and shouting threats at him. It was quite an interesting memory.

Yuri chuckled slightly at the thought of it. It was a _very_ interesting memory.

Returning to the present, he casually walked down the roof of the boat with ease, noticing a nearby dock that was fast approaching. He scoffed at the little details of uncleanliness on the wood and posts; however, this was the lower regions of the city after all.

When the boat was close enough, Yuri leapt off it and landed gracefully on the edge, never losing his balance on it. Then again, he almost never lost his grace; he was a highly renowned duelist, trained under the Professor.

It didn't take long for Yuri to leave the docks and seek a higher perspective of things, specifically, on a rooftop of a nearby brown building. It was quite a few stories high, but the boy made quick ease to the top.

He searched over the other apartments and stores for any signs of his allies, knowing that they would appear very soon in the city. Personally, Yuri didn't really like the Obelisk Force that much; they may be a trained elite group, but their dueling tactics were a bit dull.

Plus, they were sometimes late when they arrived to their destination. Yuri absolutely detested being late for anything; the Professor wouldn't approve of it.

Sighing lightly to himself at the thought, Yuri subtly reached down into his right pocket of his purple Academia attire, picking up the one card that led him to the dimension. He gave a hard look at it once more, his mind wondering slightly about the past events that had transcribed.

Despite being the Professor's most loyal subject and one of the top soldiers bred and raised in Academia, even he didn't know why his own dragon would lead him here on its own free will. He knew that it had a mind of its own sometimes, but he didn't really gave that much thought into it...until now.

Yuri shook his head; whether his dragon brought him here or not, there were more important matters to focus on. He had no time to be anxious about this; actually, he had no time to be anxious over anything. Worry led to fear, and fear was a telltale sign of _weakness._

And Academia won't tolerate with weakness; _he_ won't tolerate with weakness. Weakness is for the hunted prey, not for the hunting predator.

Yuri placed the card back in his pocket and looked back up into the sky, keeping his eyes peeled for them. However, the darkness had other plans for him...

Soon, he felt a sharp pang in his chest, making him gasp slightly from the sudden surprise. It was definitely painful, but he didn't suffer much from it. It soon ebbed away to a dull throb, leaving him somewhat stunned of what just happened.

"That was weird." He panted a little. He blinked and breathed a few times to make sure it wasn't just a trick of his senses.

However, after a few moments, he soon found himself in the middle of nowhere; nothing but darkness surrounded him. Yuri stood still for a few moments, a little confused on what was going on.

 _ **"Oh...it's you, Fusion."**_ A low growl sounded behind the purple-haired soldier. He didn't turn around to look for the source; instead, he gave a rather conniving smirk at the darkness as the voice continued. _**"I was surprised that you, of all people, had found yourself here in my realm, especially since this is your first visit...and one day soon, your last."**_

"And may I ask to whom am I conversing with?" Yuri asked in a polite tone, his smug smirk still plastered widely on his face. The darkness growled in return and the surroundings around him started to lift to a dark maroon color. The young soldier raised a skeptic eyebrow at this.

 _ **"No, you may not."**_ A threatening rumble was the boy's answer; his smile faltered to a frown. _**"You don't have the authority to make me answer anything that you ask or demand. In here, I'm superior."**_

Yuri stiffened slightly from the entity's words, but he didn't let it show. The only person that he considered higher and far superior than him was the Professor, not this...thing. He was not inferior to anyone else or _anything_ else; rather, he loved making other people feel inferior to _him._

 ** _"Don't deny it, Fusion, it's true."_** The voice returned, baring more venom and hatred in its tone. Yuri could sense the anger that rubbed off of it; whoever this...entity was, it was definitely wrathful and condescending. _**"Whether you like it or not, you will always be inferior to me. That's the same with the others; when you're separate from each other, you are all beneath me. However, that is not necessarily a horrid thing...sometimes, you must submit to a higher authority in order to succeed in your goals..."**_

Yuri gave a soft glare at those words, taking note of the air around him lifting and becoming even brighter to a crimson color. "I serve the Professor and only the Professor. I wouldn't even dare think about submitting to the likes of you."

 ** _"The likes of me?!"_** The voice roared, sending a wave of air at Yuri's face. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face as the fierce winds passed by, making him nearly lose his balance for a moment. **_"You dare defy me?! If you do, you defy yourself! You can't even begin to comprehend the power and authority that I possess over these worlds...the power that I possess over all of you!"_**

At those words, Yuri laughed loudly at this; surely, this entity was insane. "Power over the dimensions? Only the Professor has the ability to rule; he will fuse the four worlds into one and rule as its supremacy! You are nothing compared to him."

 ** _"You're actually in the wrong, Fusion; the Professor is nothing compared to me."_** With those words, a roar sounded through the air and shook the ground; it was so loud and intense that the young duelist had to clasp his hands over his ears to block out most of the noise. He noticed a large red eye looking down from above, giving a dark glare at him.

If looks could kill, he would've been a pile of burnt ashes.

Yuri's eyes widened for a moment. A cold feeling swept through his body for a brief moment as the eye continued to stare directly at him, its heartless white pupil staring right through his soul. The eye glowed as a deep unearthly rumbling started to resound.

 _ **"Accept it, Fusion, you are nothing compared to me."**_ Yuri felt a sharp pain, electrifying in nature, build up in his chest once more, even stronger than before. He winced slightly from the pain. _**"Nothing surpasses me, not even her. I am the ultimate ruler of the worlds and thus, I am the ultimate ruler over everything. Soon, you and the others will submit to your true natures and become me, and then, there will be nothing left of this era...nothing but me!"**_

The shocks of the electricity started to increase; it was getting hard not to cry out in alarm. His eyes started to glow a bright purple from the reaction and the darkness thundered from this.

 _ **"All will submit to me!"**_

Yuri lost consciousness as his darkness took over for the first time...

* * *

 **Whoo, done! That was SO HARD! Like I mentioned before, Yuri is a very complex character to write (and his voice in the dub...maaaannn...). Hopefully, it was okay...**

 **Anyway, here are the reviews!**

 _ **To Cipi127: Yeah, I don't want the Yu boys having the same experience, otherwise, that would get boring really fast. Also, my thoughts on the headcanon? Um...I think that the true form of the darkness/Destruction entity of the four Yu boys is an otherworldly dragon, a combination/real form/true master over their Four Dimension Dragons. As for the Bracelets girls, their bracelets contains a part/power of the Creation entity. The Creation entity is good while the Destruction entity is evil, but they both need the existence of the other, otherwise, the worlds will be thrown out of balance and be destroyed. The Creation entity tries to keep the four parts of the Destruction entity from becoming one again before she can. The Destruction entity's power lies mostly in the boys and partly in their dragons..and that's it. That's all I got. Weird, huh? :P Also, I've read Ouroboros (very interesting read, I liked it). And hopefully, the Yuri counterpart was spot on with you! :)**_

 _ **To Ghostkid33: Yeah, the darkness is more than just a wrathful and hating entity, it is also very deceptive and cunning while using its words. The entity's main offense (besides the obvious use of anger) is to exploit and trick/deceive/lead its host into a position of weakness and vulnerability. And when the prey is vulnerable...the serpent strikes (man, I love doing metaphors). Yugo had a couple: his naivety of the darkness, and his vindictive anger towards the person who took Rin. :/ I will say that Yuri is not as easily submissive as Yugo (that much is obvious, even the show itself exploits that).**_

 _ **To Phantom Flickering Gundam-Ryu: Aw, thanks! Pendulum of Ruin is actually a name/the name of his pendant (well, on the wiki). Plus, it sounds cool. And yeah, kinda funny how three of the four dragons is a Dark Attribute and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is a Wind Attribute. And yeah, if he goes crazy over mispronouncing/misinterpreting his name with Yuugo (and let's not forget his little moments during the Battle Royal arc), expect him to react like this. (Yugo: it's not Yuugo, it's Yugo! Me: I KNOW!)**_

 **Now, I hoped you liked this chapter! :) Lemme know if there's anything wrong with it (specifically, with Yuri's character). In retrospect, I liked this chapter more than the Yugo one. Now, onto the Yuya chapter...and his experience will be the most unique one of them all...and maybe the darkest...**


	4. Yuya

**Here it is! The last counterpart...the last chapter...oh, well, it's good to end things with a BANG (or a boom, whatever you prefer)! Also, check out Phantom Flickering Gundam-Ryuu's short one-shot, Advent of Ruin. It is an awesome story that you should totally read. :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

It only took a few minutes and two turns in one duel to have everything slowly and torturously fall apart inside him. Yuya still tried to comprehend what was happening to him, but the electricity that was surging and frying his head at the moment made it impossibly hard to think. He wanted nothing more than for the shocks to just _stop..._

However, the intensity of the pain suddenly spiked to a higher level; Yuya screamed loudly as the circuits coursed through him, making him grip his helmet tightly in reaction. His body shook violently from the effect of the shocks.

 _"Please stop...stop...this pain..."_ His eyes flashed red for a moment, a subtle sign of his awakening aggression. It was getting exceedingly hard for him to handle it all...

Then, what happened next was still a sudden blur, but there was no denying it. He felt the electricity and the voltage rise again to an unbearable level of pain; it was too much for his body to take. He couldn't take it anymore...

Yuya remembered the moment. That one moment was the most agonizing experience he'd ever felt in his entire life: his entire chest felt like it was on fire; it was utterly agonizing to even breathe. His head felt scorched to every inch of his skull and throbbed sporadically and painfully despite the strong circuit that still flowed through it. His entire body felt heavy like lead, especially his eyes; it was futile to keep them open.

After that one second that felt like an eternity, Yuya threw his head back and howled at the top of his lungs, his mind losing any grip it had on reality and succumbing to the darkness. He remembered the effects of the electric shocks dissipating into thin air as the world around him became black. He soon found himself falling...and falling...

Yuya landed roughly on the ground with a hard _thump,_ followed by a low moan. He was definitely going to feel _that_ later.

Rising slowly to his feet, the first thing Yuya noticed was the overwhelming darkness around him. It was so thick; he couldn't even find his own hand when he waved it in front of his face.

"Wh-where are I?" The tomato-haired boy questioned to himself, squinting his eyes to try and find some light. "What is this darkness?"

 _ **"You don't like the dark? Too bad."**_ Yuya gasped and his body stiffened as a low chuckle was heard behind him. A strange grating sound of a claw scraping against a surface followed afterwards, making the boy even more on edge and alert.

"Y-you must be...the _other_ existence inside me..." He replied in a quiet tone, going into a complete circle to try and locate the scratching noise. A growl responded to his words before the grating stopped abruptly.

 ** _"So, you know me?"_** The entity snarled at the boy, who gave a slight tremble in return. The darkness started to lift around him to a lighter purplish-red color, but a large shadow of... _something_...suddenly appeared in front of him. **_"Then again, I shouldn't be surprised, Pendulum of Ruin. However, discovering that minor revelation doesn't mean that you have any more authority or control over me than before. You are still nothing without me!"_**

The shadow then started to advance slowly towards the boy, making him step backwards so as to avoid it. His heart quickened its pace and thumped against his chest in fear; he was utterly _terrified_ of this thing...of this _monster..._

Then, everything around him stopped when the shadow suddenly opened its two red eyes; Yuya stood frozen in shock, completely frightened at the unnatural sight of the eyes. They glared darkly at him, their blood red irises and cold white pupils nearly giving the poor boy a panic attack.

 _ **"You have a great destiny, Pendulum of Ruin."**_ The shadow growled softly, still staring at the boy with pure anger and hatred. **__"The time of judgment is fast approaching and no one can stop it from happening, not even my sworn enemy. My presence will soon fill and destroy the worlds, and you are the key that will release me from this wretched prison and set me free."__**

"Destroy...t-the worlds...is that your true purpose?" Yuya cried out, his whole body quivering in fear and anger to a lesser extent. Gripping his pendant, he continued against the shadow. "I won't let that happen! I won't let you destroy anything!"

 ** _"I'd like to see you try and stop me!"_** The entity of darkness roared back, sending waves of air and force at the boy. Yuya struggled with all his might not to get blown away from the draconic cry. **_"There is no escape from your destiny, so you might as well accept and fulfill it! And if you don't, I'll FORCE YOU!"_**

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted inside of Yuya's chest, making him clench it tightly. It was burning like an unquenchable fire, slowly consuming him from the inside out. The torture made him cry out in pain for a few seconds before it slowly faded away, but not without leaving a mark in the boy's already unstable mind.

Yuya fell down to his knees, panting heavily from his previous battle against the pain. Looking up at the large shadow before him, he took note of the atmosphere around him becoming even lighter, turning into a bright crimson color. The entity still stayed in a cloak of pitch-black darkness, but its eyes glowed as they stayed fixated on the boy.

"I...will stop you...I won't...let you win!" Yuya suddenly declared after a few moments of silence, trying to return to his feet. The figure narrowed its eyes at him and what happened next completely caught him off-guard.

 ** _"Don't you dare talk back to me! I'LL SHOW YOU MY POWER OVER YOU!"_** At those words, the figure gave another potent roar at the boy, a roar that shook the entirety of both the ground and the sky. Yuya fell to the ground from the acute quakes as the beastly sound continued through the air, still demonstrating its raw power.

He didn't know when the roar finally stopped, but when it did, almost everything was left in shambles. The ground that he was standing on was now completely turned over, sporting many cracks and major sinkholes. The sky was still a complete bright red, but a thin layer of what appeared to be storm clouds drifted high above him.

The shadow then returned to the boy, noticing his current suppressed state. It then started cackling. _**"Give up, Pendulum of Ruin. You can't defeat me! Nothing can defeat me!"**_

"No...I..."

 _ **"Fall to the darkness inside you. Surrender yourself to it...to me! Fulfill your destiny and let me take control! Let me take over..."**_

While it was speaking, the shadow then approached Yuya, its eyes glowing with more intensity than before. The darkness surrounding it started to spread towards the boy's lying form, slowly enveloping and engulfing him inside it. He tried to escape it with whatever strength he had left in him...

"I...won't...let you..." I wasn't long before Yuya started to feel the effects of the entity's power taking over his mind. The more he moved and squirmed about, the more futile his attempts of escape were becoming.

 _ **"You have no choice, Pendulum of Ruin! In the end, it's all the same! You all will surrender yourselves to my power...and then, I will finally be free! You will fall, Pendulum of Ruin!"**_

"No..."

 _ **"Fall!"**_

 _"No!"_

 _ **"FALL!"**_

" _NO..."_

Throwing his head back, Yuya shrieked into the sky as his eyes glowed a bright red and his pupils a pure white, showing the awakening of the dark entity's power onto the dimension.

* * *

 **Yep, that's it! I've told you Yuya's experience was...different, but...yeah, I know, it's not the greatest, but this is what I pictured, okay? Sooooo...yeeeaahhhh... :/**

 **Anyway, here are the reviews!**

 _ **To Cipi127: Yeah, I'm glad you like it! And yeah, I've forgotten the fact that Dennis called Yuri out for being late...then again, maybe Yuri's standards of tardiness is different from Dennis's standards...also, nice theory about the Destruction/Creation entities! It sounds very interesting! And the Bracelet Girls? Um...I've racked my brains many times over what to do with them, but I've kept running head first into the thick brick walls of writer's block...it hurts a lot on the noggin! Anyway, for the moment, no, I don't have enough information on them to write a four-shot fanfic of the girls'/Creation entity's interactions. But...I might do something for them in the future once the show reveals more about the bracelets...**_

 _ **To Ghostkid33: Yeah, you can expect that from him...in some way. Seriously, that...boy is not right in the head...I completely blame Academia for it. And I don't know if this would induce much tear-shedding, but I do hope that it was okay! Hopefully...**_

 _ **To Phantom Flickering Gundam-Ryuu: Aw, thanks for that! Personally, of all the chapters, Yuri's interaction is my favorite (because we know so little and yet so much about the little psycho). And yeah, our headcanons are quite similar (I don't know the Genesis Omega Dragon though, but that part, I guess we'll have to see). And yeah, it is the actual name of the pendant. I was surprised when I first noticed it as well (but that was still nothing compared to my reaction of the other name of the Yu's Berserk mode..."the Awakening"). Also, you're welcome! :)**_

 **Anyway, that's it! I do hope you've all enjoyed this four-shot! :) I will not continue this, but I will make more stories in the future (and continue my Voice of Freedom one). That story will have more Berserk Yuya moments in it as well, so...yeah, if you liked this one, go ahead and check out the other stories on my profile! **

**Till then, CorinnetheAnime...OUT! :D**


End file.
